


Her Big, Bad Wolf

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Hermione's Haven, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Fic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Red Riding Hood Elements, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione loves to tease him close to the full moon.





	Her Big, Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s April 20th #RollADrabble (pairing: Hermione/Blaise and trope: little red riding hood ) and Bingo Square G1: creature
> 
> Thank you to xxDustnight88 for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Blaise let out a low growl at the sight of Hermione laid out upon their bed. She was wearing a red pair of lace knickers and matching bralette. 

Hermione felt rather proud of herself for pulling off the surprise. It was their anniversary, and she originally was going to have to work late, but she managed to pull some strings and end up coming home early.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight, Mrs Zabini.” He stalked towards her, wetting his lips in anticipation. 

“Surprise, dear,” she murmured, looking at him excitedly. The full moon was only a few days away, which meant that Blaise was going to be rather unhinged that evening… Her favourite.

“Why the red?” he asked, joining her on the bed. “Any particular reason, my little Gryffindor?”

She grinned. “Well, I was hoping that the big, bad wolf would come and pay me a visit.”

His normally blue eyes flashed amber. “You like to tease me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, darling,” Hermione replied cheekily. “Now come here and ravish me.”

“If you insist,” Blaise said, covering her body with his. He leant down, capturing her lips in a needy kiss. He growled as he moved his lips down her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive spot beneath her ear. 

She could feel his erection against her thigh, and she grinned. “My, what a big cock you have,” she murmured, pulling away from his kisses so she could look in his eyes.

“All the better to fuck you with,” Blaise said, growling. He kissed his way down her body, pulling her knickers down as he went, before pulling them off and settling himself between her legs. Spreading them apart, he saw she was slick with desire. “So sexy,” he purred before slowly and teasingly running his tongue along her slit. Hermione immediately gasped, squirming. “Stay still,” he commanded firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“Blaise,” she moaned, closing her eyes as he continued to tease her. He licked and kissed every inch of her except the one spot she wanted him to touch. “Please, don’t tease me.”

“You taste delicious, my little, witch” Blaise said, smirking. His cock was throbbing with need. “Tell me what you want, love. Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you. Your big, bad wolf is happy to oblige.”  
Hermione looked at her husband. “Lick me, please.”

Blaise smirked. “Where, Hermione? Here?” he asked, licking her inner thigh. “Or how about here?” he asked, dragging his tongue towards the curve of her hip.

“My clit,” she practically cried. “Oh, Blaise, please! I want you to lick my clit.”

“Ah, that’s my witch,” Blaise said, slowly moving towards her clit. He planted small kisses here and there, causing Hermione to squirm. “You need to be specific, my pretty, little witch, or else I’ll never know what you want.” His tongue darted out, flicking her clit.

Hermione let out a breathy moan, her hands grabbing at his head. “Oh, Blaise, just like that,” she murmured. “Make me come.”

Blaise licked and sucked her clit, enjoying the way she bucked against his face. 

Hermione bit her lip, losing herself in Blaise’s ministrations. Her husband was a generous lover, and every time they ever made love, he was thorough. Every touch left her wanting more from him. She would never tire of him.

Blaise growled with desire. He increased his attention to the spot between her legs, lavishing her with increased fervour. He soon had Hermione trembling as she cried out his name. He lapped up her juices, not wanting to waste a single drop.

Hermione gasped as her orgasm washed over her body. She shivered as Blaise’s now amber eyes stared at her. “Undress,” she commanded. “I want your cock inside me now.”

“As you wish, my love,” Blaise stated, undressing as he did so. Once he was naked, he positioned himself between her legs. He slowly entering her, sighing as he did so. Soon, the two were thrusting against each other, both eager to fulfil that sense of need.

“Blaise,” Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so they were now chest to chest. He felt wonderful inside her —as if they were made for each other.  
Blaise sighed as he buried his face in the hollow of her neck. He quickly moved his hips, knowing that his orgasm was quickly approaching.

Hermione could sense it, as she began to move against him. She rubbed her hands along his back, dragging her nails just the way he liked it. “Harder, Blaise, fuck me faster.”

His rhythm grew faster, and Blaise let out a groan. His come spilt into her as he walls gripped him tightly. He continued to thrust against her, helping to bring her to completion. 

She gripped his shoulders tightly, her fingernails digging in as her orgasm approached. “Shit, yes!” she cried out, her orgasm washing over her. She moved against Blaise as she joined him in completion. 

“I fucking love you, Hermione,” Blaise panted, his face buried in the crook of her neck. “You have no idea what you do to me, love.”

“Blaise, love, the feeling is mutual.” Hermione kissed him tenderly. “How are you feeling?”

“My body is itching as usual,” Blaise said, pulling back and rolling his neck. “I can feel the change building.”

Hermione kissed him again. “The Wolfsbane is almost done.”

“Thank Merlin my wife is a Master Potion’s Mistress.”

Hermione grinned. “Yup, you just got lucky like that, didn’t you?”

“Indeed I did,” Blaise murmured, brushing his lips lovingly over hers once more.


End file.
